


The Prince's Harem

by drbadmoon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time, Innocent Sansa, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery, Virgin Sansa, slight Breeding Kink, slight nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drbadmoon/pseuds/drbadmoon
Summary: This is pure smut. Sansa is brought to the Targaryens as a possible pleasure slave for Prince Jon. Very AU. Very plot what plot.





	The Prince's Harem

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written straight porn in almost fifty thousand years. (Seriously, over a decade.) This is verging on dirtybadwrong but doens't quite get there. I want to add more, but I'm also super lazy so who knows. Was rewatching GoT and was really feeling Sansa and Jon so here we are.
> 
>  
> 
> If you think I should tag for something I didn't lemme know and I'll fix it. Cheers.

She had stood with the others while the young lord looked them over, lifting skirts and holding breasts as he pleased. He had barely looked at Sansa as he ran his fingers over three of the other’s slick cunts and testing the weight of their breasts through the flimsy lace that hung in loose sheets over them.

A pleasure slave’s body was for all to admire and comment on as they liked. Sansa herself was clad in a deep Targaryen red, two separate sheets of lace forming a robe of sorts, cinched at the waist and going down to her feet, yet leaving her cunt and ass exposed and her pebbled nipples poking through the fabric. The aim of the clothes was to enhance, not obscure.

She kept her hands down but bit her lip as the slave girl next to her moaned as Jon Targaryen, heir to the Iron Throne, slipped his hand past her robes and stroked between her legs. Sansa saw this from the corner of her eye, knowing it was bad decorum to look and yet feeling an ache deep within her, compelling her to get more. She wondered if he was rubbing that nub her nanny had told her about, or if perhaps he had ventured farther and was exploring her hole. Sansa had very little experience with either, knowing that her worth would be higher the more virginal she was. The prince seemed content with the beautiful Dornish woman he was assessing next to her, and Sansa resigned herself to a continuing ignorance concerning her own body. Perhaps next time, she comforted herself, would be the time she’d be picked, though she doubted the next man would be as handsome. They rarely were.

Sansa could see a few men in the back shifting their stances and adjusting themselves, obviously enjoying Jon’s exploration as much as she was, and felt another throb between her legs. She started imagining that they were getting excited by her, a thought that thrilled and terrified her. What would their cocks look like? Would they be big; would it hurt? She let herself subtly press her thighs together, finding that the pressure both alleviated and encouraged her desire.

“And you,” Jon said out of nowhere, causing Sansa to start. “Have you had your moon blood yet?”

He was addressing Sansa, even as his hand continued working the girl in front of him. Her heavy breasts heaving as she panted, eyes squeezed tight, and hands balled into fists.

“M-me, my prince?” Sansa asked in amazement, refusing to look over in case the prince had not in fact been addressing her.

“Yes, sweet girl. Has your cunt bled yet?”

Sansa stammered, but answered her affirmation. “Yes, your grace. Nearly three years ago.”

“And you take moon tea?”

Of course she does, her master made sure they all were, even if they were not being used.

Sansa’s mouth had gone dry, but she finally cast her eyes down to her prince’s feet and nodded her head yes.

“Good,” Jon replied curtly, before extracting his hand from the other girl and wiping it on his trousers.

“Come with me,” he replied over his shoulder as he walked away.

It took Sansa a few moments for her brain to kick start her into action. As she hurried off she looked over to the woman she was sure Jon had wanted and offered her a quick smile in apology. The girl was still breathing heavily, and Sansa admired the way her breasts pressed up against the fabric, the swollen curve of her lips, which had already looked so plump and soft, and the shape of her hips. In a moment of honesty, she was completely dumbfounded that the prince had chosen herself over the other.

 

She was instructed to wait outside the prince’s chamber doors as he disrobed to his liking. Sansa was unsure of what was to come next, having followed the man to his wing in silence, head bowed and quickly losing her nerve. She had been excited in the throne room, but now with only a gloomy looking set of guards keeping her company, she stood in the hallway ashamed, wishing she could cover up for the first time in months. The older guard on the right, who kept his eyes glued to her body, was not making things easier for her.

“Come in,” she heard Jon call out, and with a deep breath she straightened her robe and walked in through the doors the two men opened.

Sansa’s breath hitched as she saw Prince Jon perched on his bed, clad in a loose fitting tunic and black pants. She held back once she got within reaching distance of her new lord, unsure of how to proceed.

Silently Jon stood up and ran his fingers through the hair that was hanging freely beneath a few braids.

“Such a beauty,” he whispered, letting his fingers trail through the ends of the auburn locks that had been covering up her breasts.

“And still so young. Have you been fucked yet, pretty girl?” Jon asked, pushing her hair behind her shoulders. Sansa, feeling exposed, unconsciously hunched her shoulders forward, trying to hide her breasts.

Jon tsked and said in a low, yet comforting voice, “None of that now, sweet. I bought you because you look like a good girl. Are you going to be my good girl, love?”

Sansa flushed but nodded her head while stumbling over the words, “Yes, your grace.”

“Are you sure?”

Sansa’s eyes bulged as she felt the man’s fingers graze over the tops of her breasts.

“Yes, my prince.”

“Then answer my question; show me how good you are.”

Sansa swallowed, trying to combat how dry her mouth had become.

“I’ve never been f-fucked, my prince.”

Jon smiled in satisfaction. He knew the girl to be virginal, but he was going to have fun figuring out just how virginal she was. So far things were off to a good start.

“And have you sucked cock before, good girl? Or eaten cunt? Loads of ladies like doing both.”

He smiled as she blanched. Sansa was unsure what eating cunt was exactly, but she knew the former from stories she had been told. Sansa, cheeks red from embarrassment, decided to answer honestly.

“N-no, your grace. I haven’t – I have never sucked cock before, though others have told me stories.” She continued, after a pause, “I’m unsure what eating cunt means, but I doubt I’ve done that too, my prince. I’ve not done …much of anything,” she finished with shame, eyes glued to a spot on the floor behind the man.

“Not much of anything, ahe? Not even a kiss, good girl?”

Sansa smiled a little at that, “Well, perhaps I’ve done some of that.”

“Tell me about it,” Jon commanded as his fingers starting slowly running up and down her breast bone, continuously grazing the insides of her tits. Sansa, mesmerized momentarily by the movement, was surprised to find herself talking, and as equally surprised by how much she wish he’d move his fingers towards the center of her breasts.

“The other girls would like to practice kissing their lords with each other. They, they always wanted to be the girls. Sometimes the older ones wanted to be the men. Sometimes they would make me pretend to be the man. But I…” Sansa licked her lips as her eyes moved up to Jon’s, “I don’t think I was very good at it,” she finished lamely.

“Nonesense, a pretty girl like you not good at kissin’? You only need a better teacher, that’s all.”

“I hope you’re right, my lord,” Sansa replied before thinking. The prince only laughed and continued running fingers from the dip in her neck down to below her navel, where a silk cord tied her fabric together.

“I saw your cunt from a mile away,” Jon said with a smile as he toyed with the tassel at the end of her cord. “Curls as bright as fire framing such a sweet cunt. Do you think they’ll burn me if I touch?”

Surprised, Sansa inhaled sharply and felt her chest puff out, a driving urge deep inside of her compelling her to get closer to the man in front of her.

“I-I don’t think so, your grace.”

Jon laughed as he took a step closer and turned the tassel upside down.

“That’s good, sweet girl,” he said as he mingled the silk ends with the red hair on Sansa’s mound, enjoying the way her breath hitched.

She gasped as he untied the cord and pushed the fabric down off her body. It fell in two heaps by the side of her feet. Sansa’s flesh ignited in goose bumps and Jon took a final step closer, leaning in to scent her neck. Sansa felt his shirt’s roughness teasing her nipples and wished he would push in closer.

“Pretty girl, would you like me to teach you?” he whispered into her ear.

Before Sansa could say yes the prince’s hands were pulling on her pebbled nipples, almost harshly. Sansa gasped and fought taking a step back.

“Answer me, pretty girl, or else you won’t be my good girl any longer.”

Not wanting that, Sansa did as she ought and shook her head.

“If it pleases you, your grace, please teach me.”

She bit her bottom lip as Jon tugged on her nipples again.

“Know what these are for, pretty girl?” Jon asked as he ran his thumbs around the outside of Sansa’s areolas.  

“For - for feeing babies,” Sansa scrambled to answer, trying to force herself to breathe slowly in and out through her nose.

“Wet nurses’ nips are for feedin’ babies. But you’re not a wet nurse. You’re a prince’s good girl. Your tits are for pleasure, mine as well as yours. These tits,” Jon said with a controlled pinch on the under side of each, “are for me and other lords to suck on. For us to spit on, if we wish. To come on, if we desire. You will have your tits exposed whenever I like, even at a feast. Can you imagine that, good girl, a table of men, deep in their cups, while you sit in my lap, me sucklin’ you like a babe? Your nipples would be puffy, maybe raw. These sweet, pink tits would turn red from use. Would you like that, sweet girl?”

Sansa let out a shaky breath. The thought had never occurred to her before, but she found in this moment that a hundred men wouldn’t make a difference, if only the prince would suck as he had proposed.

“Yes, my prince.”

Jon smirked as he playfully smacked a boob, enjoying the jiggling. They weren’t the largest tits Jon had played with, but they stood up perfectly and were the loveliest shades of ivory and pink he’d ever seen. He suspected her cunt would look the same as well.

“And do you know what this is for?” he asked as his hands shifted towards her ass.

“My… rear, sir?” she asked, dumbfounded.

“Yes, sweet girl. Let me tell you. It’s for me as well, to look at and to play with as I choose. And whomever I choose to share you with.”

 Quickly Jon turned Sansa around and pressed his body close to hers. For the first time in her life, Sansa felt a man’s erection. It pressed into her with surprising authority, and Sansa couldn’t help the slight moan that escaped her lips. He wrapped one arm and her waist and brought the other to cup her neck, causing Sansa to feel a level of vulnerability she had hereto never known.

“Suck,” he commanded as he ran his fingers over her ruby lips. Sansa took the two digits into her mouth as deep as she could and sucked, unsure of what else to do. Jon groaned and moved them in back and forth, testing her gag reflex. She seemed to be a natural cocksucker, having barely choked when he purposefully put them too far back, yet she lacked finesse and technique. Something he would enjoy teaching her.

“Very good, girl. Very good. You’re a natural, sweetheart.”

Sansa was unsure what she was a natural at, but she moaned regardless as his fingers dragged across her tongue, exiting her mouth.

Jon brought his soaked fingers down to her belly and splayed them wide and low.

“And do you know what this is, sweet girl?”

“My stomach?” Sansa questioned, unsure of how this played into his lesson.

“Not quite. It’s your womb, darling. And if you really a sweet, good girl I will put a baby in you. A sweet cunt like yours ought to be bred as much as possible, don’t you think, sweet girl?”

Sansa sighed and tilted her head back to rest on Jon’s chest. She was completely overwhelmed. She had never in her most extravagant dreams thought she’d possibly be selected to be one of the bearers of the King’s seed. Though she would never be queen, she knew that becoming a broodmare for the royal line was a high honor, one that would assure her safety and future.

“You’d look so good stuffed with my seed, don’t you think, good girl?” His hands roamed to the body parts that would be most affected. “These tits would be full of milk, your stomach bulging. I’ll fuck you full, good girl, I promise you that.”

Sansa sighed as the prince slipped a finger down to her cunt. Repeating the movements of the tassel before, Jon carefully and slowly ran his fingers through her curls up and down the lips, occasionally stopping to gently tug on them. Sansa whined as a knuckle ran over her cunt’s cleft. She felt herself clench every time his knuckles teased to go deeper, intuitively knowing that’s where they needed to be. And then she felt as if she had wet herself, something different than pee. Jon rocked his hips into her and Sansa let her body sway with his, loving the feel of his hard dick pressed between her bare cheeks.

Jon moved Sansa so that she would be in front of a mirror and without ado spread her lips so Sansa could see the reflection of her own cunt. She’d never looked at it before, but was surprised to see it a dark, flushed color, glistening in the candlelight.

“Looks like you’re a very good girl indeed, darling. Look at how wet you’ve gotten this sweet cunt already. I bet your hole’s even flexin’ for me. Such a hungry girl, aren’t you?”

“My lord?” Sansa questioned, perplexed. She had never known this to happen before.

“Don’t even know what’s happenin’, do you? Cunts get wet when they’re hungry and want to be fed, sweet girl.” Jon placed a well timed nip at her neck as he squeezed her mound. “When your cunt wants a nice, big, fat cock in it, it gets wet. Makes it easier to get bred. Tell me, girl, do you know what this is?” Jon asked as a finger circled around the very outside of her swollen clit.

“It’s… it’s what my nanny called a nub, sir. She said we mustn’t touch it though. Even though we might want to. She, she said it’s only for lords to play with.”

Jon squeezed Sansa’s cunt again as he bucked into her and groaned, eternally grateful to whomever this nanny was.

Sansa let out a yelp and Jon realized he must have squeezed too hard. He soothed the sting by murmuring how pretty she was as he rubbed the outside of her mound, but this time firmly and not caring if a finger found its way inside her soaking center. Sansa was starting to moan louder and was meeting his thrusts with her own. Jon teased her a bit longer, making sure his fingers, though caressing her center, never hit her clit dead on. Sansa watched as his hand worked her folds, ashamed and exhilarated at her own debauched image.

“Tell me, sweet girl, do they call a cunt anything else in the north?”

Sansa, trying desperately to stay focused on the prince’s words and not scream for release, looked up, and tried to remember.

“I, uh-” Sansa groaned as a hand started working a tit again. She was fighting to keep her own hands at her side. Sansa bit her lip and tried again, “a pussy, your grace. I, I think they also call it a pussy.”

“Very good,” Jon replied and then started sucking marks onto the juncture of her neck and shoulder. “Is that what you called your cunt as a little girl, a pussy?”

“No, sir,” Sansa gasped.

Jon slapped her ass and then nibbled on her neck again.

“Then what did you call it, love?”

Sansa hesitated, ashamed. But suddenly Jon stopped moving, and put both hands on her hips.

“Your grace?” Sansa whined, trying to move her ass back up against his cock.

“Nuh-uh, sweet girl. Not until you tell me what I want.” Jon took a deep breath and blew it over his drying spit on his neck.

Sansa whimpered and then quietly mumbled her answer.

Jon’s breath hitched and he commanded her to repeat herself.

“I said, “a kitty,” your grace,” she said forcefully.

Jon silently admired the spark of defiance he’d hoped he’d been right about but didn’t address it. There would be many more opportunities to train Sansa and how she was to act in his chambers. For now, he gave her what they both wanted and pressed his aching dick back against her.

“That’s fucking perfect,” he whispered as he brought her hands up to her tits, squeezing them and finding himself longing for a taste.

“Has your kitty ever comed, good girl?”

Sansa whispered a breathy no, and though she didn’t speak another word, plead with her eyes.

Jon was going to give her that too, but not quite as soon as she wanted.

“Are you serious? A sweet cunt like yours – and your gorgeous tits? You never fed this pretty, little kitty when it was hungry, good girl?”

“No, my prince,” Sansa wailed.

“Do you want me to feed it now, good girl?”

“Yes, my lord, anything you want, my lord!” Sansa cried as Jon circled his finger around the inside of her cunt, swirling closer to the pert nub.

“Please, my prince, please, please!” Sansa cried as she started thrashing against Jon’s back.

Suddenly Sansa was being lifted and thrown onto the bed. Jon thrust her legs apart and flicked her clit without preamble. Sansa screamed and then started trembling.

“Good girl, sweetling. My good, sweet girl.”

Jon rubbed a finger over her hole and gasped himself when he saw it flexing at his touch, desperately wanting him to sink it in her. Sansa was unable to control her moaning, and had brought her hands up to pull on her own puffy nipples. Jon swatted them away.

“I’ll tie you up if I have to, girl. These are mine to play with, remember? Mine!” Jon leaned over her and gave her a bruising kiss, plunging his tongue into her mouth as she moaned from his clothed, weeping cock rubbing up against her clit. She couldn’t help her hips from bucking up, regardless of if her prince had commanded her to or not.

Forcefully Jon kissed down her torso, skipping her tits for now, and going straight for her cunt. Slick had spread all over her thighs, and within a few short licks to her clit Sansa was gone, screaming out for her prince, thrashing about, and arching her back off the bed. Jon kept licking her through her orgasm, until she was too sensitive to handle anymore and began whimpering.

Jon didn’t hesitate and quickly got his dick out. He tucked his balls outside of his pants, enjoying the way they felt cradled in the fabric, and wasted no time in slicking his cock up with the abundant wetness from her orgasm. He pumped his cock a few times, looking down at Sansa’s pinched face, and came. He painted her pussy and stomach with his hot seed, loving how she looked all marked up with his come.

He laid down next to her with a groan, throwing an arm over his eyes and smiling. “Not bad for your first time, ahe?” he said with a smirk as he turned to his side to face her.

“No, my prince,” Sansa replied, still a little out of breath.

Jon smiled fully and then swiped a load of come and slick out from her cunt.

“Now,” he instructed, bringing his coated fingers to her parted, swollen lips, “be a good girl and clean yourself up.”


End file.
